Love Shock
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A Virgil/oc story


Angel: Hi people! as you can tell, I reedit my "Love Shock" story and changed it, I kinda didn't like how the other version turned out xD so here's the new version of my "Love Shock"~ so I do not own anything but I do own Claire, and any other OC's you will see, specially the last part will show an OC~ I own her too. If you do not like~ to bad so turn back around and find another story to read, and no long reviews please? Anyways~ Enjoy~

...

Love Shock: Chapter 1

...

I never knew my life would change on that day when the bang babies appeared after that day, you see I was there with my cousin Richie who was with his friend Virgil. I decided to walk away from them to look around when it happened, I was shocked and surprised.

I groan waking up, damn I didn't want to wake up for stupid school but I had to I live with Richie, Auntie, and Uncle since my parents died. The one thing I happy about Uncle new ways is he doesn't mind black people anymore, Virgil is cool guy and his Father and older sister too there really nice people. Anyways, I got up went in the shower got out, put clothes on which were: a blue tank top, cabris jeans that of course navy blue, ankle socks and normal shoes. I put my waist length blond hair in a high ponytail, grabbing a light blue ribbon and wrap it around my ponytail. I grab my school bag then quickly but carefully ran down the stairs to find Richie about to leave.

"Richie, wait!" I sighed, I caught up to him when he stopped at the front door

"Oh, hey Claire. Walking to school with me this time?"

I rolled my eyes smiling "Of course! I want to say hi to Virgil to you know."

I walk out of our house to the outside walking with my cousin, he's really smart he always stops whatever he was doing to help me with my problems with my homework, I'm not that smart just average.

"You only want to come to see him because you like him Cous."

"W-what?! n-no I don't!" I turn red trying to hide my crush on Virgil

As you can till...I have a crush on Virgil my Cousin's best friend, but I know for sure Virgil doesn't like me that way cause he likes Daisy...Richie sometimes feels bad for me cause I don't want Daisy to hate me for liking Virgil or being with him for that matter. It's sometimes hard to keep a smile near Virgil and Daisy talking, my heart aches so I would excuse myself saying I need to go to the bathroom or something, I know Richie watch's me with pity but I hate pity! who wants people to pity them? I know I don't want to be pitied.

"Keep telling yourself that Claire, but some day you'll have to tell him or you'll explode."

I pouted "Richie! your so mean." I pouted even more when he started to laugh at me, big meanie I playfuly punch his arm

We finally stop at our School seeing Virgil jogging over to us while the other students walk around us, I said hi to Virgil but I told Richie and him I had to get to my first class before it starts so I can help Ms. Jones, I wave bye to my Cousin, and my secret crush but it wasn't a secret anymore cause Richie knows...darn him. I enter the Math Class to see Ms. Jones trying to pick up a piece of paper that was on the floor but her big belly stop her from the reach so I quickly drop my bag and pick it up handing it to her who smiled kindly at me.

"Why, thank you Claire. This belly is getting bigger and bigger on me, I think I'm going to explode." she joked, I laughed

"It's no problem Ms. Jones, I'm happy to help you. How long are you? it seems your 6 months?" I guessed looking at her big round

She chuckle rubbing her big belly lovingly "Close, I'm 9 months. The baby keeps kicking it seems happy knowing he'll be coming out next week maybe sooner."

I smiled "May I?"

She smiled "Of course dear."

I reach my hand to her big belly hoping to feel a kick, and I did! He kicked my hand, I was so excited for Ms. Jones. It's been real tough for her lately since her so called 'ex' husband cheated on her and didn't want any kids, he should've thought all that before he went and did 'that' some guys are so idiotic right? but there are good guys out there but it's rare to find them.

"He kicked!"

"Oh! I need help with something Claire before the students come in."

I put my hand back to my side "Sure, what is it Ms. Jones?"

"I need your help with the Nursery bedroom wall color, I'm having a hard time picking these two colors."

Ms. Jones brought out two small paper blocks one was blue and the other was brown, I put my hand under my chin in thought then point my index finger at the blue one.

"You should use the blue color Ms. Jones, since the baby is going to be a boy why not blue?"

"Oh, thank you dear, I knew you would help me with that problem. Now theirs this other problem I can't seem to figure out."

After I help Ms. Jones with the other problem, the students started to come in when the bell ring, I went to my seat for Ms. Jones to teach.

...

I was in the Cafeteria and walk over to a empty table and sat down, I brought out my lunch box and started to eat the food Auntie made for me. Richie, Virgil, and Daisy showed up sitting down at the same table, surprising Virgil sat down on my right side while Richie sat down on my left side. I had to fight back a blush when he gave me a side hug, saying hi to me I actually almost choked when I was drinking my soda (Dr. Pepper).

"Hey! stop making my cousin choke V." he joked knowing I was just startled and trying not to blush I kick his legs undernegth the table glaring at him who laughed at me

"So Claire, how was your classes lately?"

Oh yeah I forgot say when that big bang thing happened it was the day I moved in with Richie and his parents, my Aunt and Uncle. And it has been five day's since that happened, and some people turn into bang babies, and we end up having a superhero name Static.

"My classes are doing good, thanks for asking Virgil." I smiled hoping I'm not red in the face, I don't feel my cheeks warm at all so I think I'm safe...for now

"Hey Claire?"

I look across from me to look at Daisy who was leaning forward with her arms on the table

"Yes Daisy?"

"The dance next week is coming up and I never got a chance to buy a dress, and I was wondering if you come with me to help me find a good looking dress?"

"Of course! Do you want to go after School is over?" she nodded happy knowing I was going coming with her

"Why don't you find a dress for the dance too Claire."

"Uhh, no thanks Daisy. I have issues with dances."

"...Claire." I knew Richie was frowning remembering the reason I have issies with dances

"Why? did something happen like your date dumped you?" I clinch my hands into a tight fist digging my nails into the skin drawing a little blood

"No...I just don't want to go or talk about, I'll help you find a dress to wear to the dance Daisy." I got up throw away the rest of the food I didn't feel like eater anymore, I felt sick to my stomach just by remembering that fateful day "I-I'm going to the girls restroom...Excuse me guys." I quickly left the cafeteria put a hand on my stomach hoping I'll make it to the bathroom

I just finished emptying my stomach in the girls restroom stall, I slump down to the floor lean my back agents the stall rubbing my face gently trying to calm myself down, I heard the girls restroom open and close. I was hoping the girl didn't open my stall but she did surprise written on her face when she saw me on the floor.

"Are you...okay?"

"...Yeah, sorry to surprise you like this uh?"

"Oh! my name is Kiara Doll." she gave me a bright happy smile which I couldn't help but smile myself, that girl probably can make any person smile, even the grumpy ones

"Nice to meet you Kiara, my name is Claire Foley."

After that day Kiara was my friend, she even joined me and Daisy to go dress shopping since she needed to find a dress to wear to the dance, I keep telling them I don't want a dress for the dance but they still wanted me to try on dresses for the fun of it so I wouldn't be lift out of the fun, they are so nice and awesome friends I can ever ask for...oh and a awesome, smart cousin too, Virgil too since he's my secret crush...I pray that nothing bad happens tomorrow cause have this off feeling from the depths of my gut something was going to happen and I would not enjoy it one bet.

...

Angel: There you have it people! first chapter of "Love Shock" what is Claire have a bad feeling about? will she end up having powers? who knows? oh wait I know!

Also if you have any ideas for Claire's powers she should end up having (depends) pm me or you can tell me in reviews :) Ciao~


End file.
